


Tree decorating

by Readerstories



Series: Greg Lestrade x reader [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Can you do a Greg Lestrade (From Sherlock) and reader? I don't really have any ideas for prompt...





	Tree decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :)

“Okay, so your mom and dad are coming over which date? The 28th?” You asks while unwrapping a red and gold bauble, carefully hanging it on a branch on the Christmas tree. You are currently decorating the tree, taking up a quite a bit of the floor in your apartment.

“Yup, and your parents are coming tomorrow at four right?” Greg hands you another bauble wrapped in paper, this one turns out to be silver and white. 

“Yeah, glad it’s just them and us this year, don’t think there’s room for any more here. Not that I don’t like my family or yours, but I don’t want to brush shoulders with everyone all the time.” Greg hums, picking up a box, making a face when he sees what’s in it. 

“What is it?” Greg picks up the decoration after it’s string, and out comes a pink pig with wings. You laugh.

“Oh, I remember that one! My aunt got it for me when I was little, since my favourite colour was pink and that was the pinkest and funniest thing she could find.” Greg glances at you before looking back at the pig,  turning it over in his hands.

“It hideous, is it really going on our tree?”

“Hey, it’s tradition. And our tree? I thought this was mine, since it’s in my apartment and all.” Greg blushes, stammering for an answer.

“Well, it’s our first Christmas together since really becoming a couple, so I thought...”

“Aww, Greg, sweetheart.” You grab his face, making him look at you. For a middle-aged man he can really be unsure of himself.

“I was only joking, come here.” You pull him for a hug, giving him a quick kiss when you release him, holding his hands.

“Of course it’s our tree. I love you, and I think this is just going to be the start of many Christmases together.” You give him a longer kiss, throwing your arms around his neck. After another few, you let go of him, determined to get back to decorating the tree.

“I love you too.”

“You might regret saying when you get to meet more of my family, but for now I believe you. That is, if you hand me that pig. Don’t think I didn’t see you trying to put it back in the box.” Greg sighs, handing it over. You hang it as close to the top as you can, making sure it’s clearly visible. You grin at Greg, he hand you another bauble. 


End file.
